


Headgames

by raptor_moon



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up/fixit for Toby or Not Toby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the head injury and Toby being left on his own needed to be addressed, so you can follow my mind down the rabbit hole...

Toby reached for the bottle of tequila and missed, knocking it over. As he watched it spill out onto the table, one thought penetrated his mind, “I am not nearly drunk enough for this.” 

He had proposed. He thought they were in love. He was. He had managed not to lose the ring, in spite of being kidnapped. He had been so glad to be rescued, grateful to Happy and the team for coming through once again. So despite her warnings, he had proposed. Happy’s response still echoed in his head. “I can’t. I’m married to someone else. I’m sorry!”

He reached for the bottle and missed again, his hand splashing in the growing puddle of tequila. “I have not drunk enough…. I have not drunk enough to be this uncoordinated.” 

He pushed himself upright and staggered to the kitchen. His stomach heaved and he collapsed against the sink, knocking Cabe’s carefully washed coffee mug to the floor, the folded paper towel fluttering after it. Toby’s brain was slow to process, but eventually he realized that even drinking on an empty stomach he should not be this nauseous. He rinsed his mouth with water and stared at his reflection in the window. Something was off. Perhaps he should have let them take him to the hospital to get checked out after his rescue, but he felt fine and just wanted to enjoy feeling safe back with Happy and the team at the garage. Now everything had gone wrong and he had been left alone in his misery. He blinked to try and clear his vision and realized he couldn’t. Vision in his right eye was blurry, almost greyed out, and his left pupil was dilated. This was bad.

Doctor Tobias Curtis tried to force his fuzzy brain to think like the genius Harvard trained M.D. he was. He had been hit on the head late the night before. The sun was high enough to be seen through the upper warehouse windows when he came to, so he had been unconscious for several hours. He had then been lucid for almost a full day. He was most likely bleeding into his brain, and only now had the pressure become high enough to cause noticeable symptoms, though if he hadn’t been drunk and heartbroken, he might have noticed them sooner. He staggered to his feet. He was too drunk to drive even if a car was still here, and with vision failing in one eye, his depth perception was shot. He should call 911. He reached for his cell phone, only to remember he no longer had it; he had dropped it when he was hit. He staggered towards the door. He knew he needed to get help fast. The hospital was only a few blocks away. He had run away from many a bookie when he was gambling, he would just have to try and walk to the hospital tonight.


	2. Booze and Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy's past is haunting her.

  
_Happy was anything but. She had driven for hours trying to think of a way out of this mess. The marriage had been a way out of the foster care system, but all she had managed was to trade one abusive relationship for another. In the last foster home placement, she had been treated like a house cleaner and a nanny for the couple’s biological children. The final straw was when their eldest son came home from college and seemed to feel he was entitled to “fringe” benefits. She ran away that night._  


She bumped into Eddie at an all-night diner. He had just aged out of the system and was struggling to find a place to live on his burger flipping salary, rotating through his friends couches. She had already found two jobs, one in a nearby garage and the other helping out a building super with the mechanical repairs on an old apartment building. He had let Happy crash a few nights in an empty one bedroom apartment that needed many repairs after the last occupants had trashed the place, but he recognized she was underage and didn’t want legal trouble. It seemed like the logical solution. Married they could legally rent the place, and he gave them a break on the price for her fixing it up. She worked days and Eddie worked nights, so sharing one bedroom wasn’t an issue at first. As time went on, Happy noticed that her income covered rent, repairs and food, while his went into a TV, X-box, video games and booze. He also seemed to expect her to cook and clean while she worked twice the hours he did. After 6 months of this tempers flared and the shouting started. At eight months, the arguments became violent. He only tried to hit her once. He had been drunk at the time and he apologized when sober, and he had been the one left with the black eye. She should have noticed the change in him after that. He had become sullen and withdrawn. She should have anticipated.

 _Happy shivered at the memory._ He had struck her as she came through the door. The blow had left her stunned enough she had been immediately able to fight back. He yanked her jacket half off, pinning her arms behind her and dragged her roughly into the bedroom slamming her down on the bed. “You are a lousy wife. You bitch about cooking and cleaning and you won’t even put out. “ She could smell the alcohol on his breath. “I think it’s time we fix this marriage.” He fell on top of her, his hand pushing up under her t-shirt and pulling her breast roughly from her bra. “Ya got nice tits. I bet you got a sweet ass too.” Happy froze as she realized what was about to happen. Jimmy wasn’t a body builder but he still had a foot of height and almost 100 pounds over her slight frame. His hand moved to her jeans, unbuttoning them and forcing his hand inside. As he pulled her underwear aside and pushed a finger in, she gasped at the intrusion. She could not move, too paralyzed to even breathe. “You like that honey?” he said as he wiggled his finger around and pushed a second in. “Wait until you see what I have for you.” 

“No.” Happy took another breath. “No, you are not going to...”

“We’re married honey, you are mine, and its time I had you.” He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers. He grabbed at her jeans and started to pull but had no leverage, so he stood. This gave her just enough room to twist and kick. She managed one foot to the groin and the second to his knee. They weren’t the most forceful of kicks, but with her steel-toed work boots they did the job and he went down in pain. She ran for the door. He managed to get up and grab her once more slamming her into the wall, but she was ready now and kicked and grabbed a lamp and hit him with it and kept hitting until he was no longer moving. Then she ran, and kept running.

_  
Happy started sobbing. She had been running ever since. She had never looked back, afraid of what she had done to Eddie when she fought back. The only thing that mattered was her freedom. But then Scorpion had given her a home and the doc had shown her friendship and love and made her stop running away from herself. Now she had hurt him and jeopardized everything she had gained. She didn’t know how to fix this, but finally realized she could never fix it if she kept running away. She put the truck in gear and pointed it back towards the garage._


	3. Drunkard's Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's journey. Sorry that Toby's chapters are ending up short. Hope to post again soon.

Toby had made it halfway to the hospital, but he was having a hard time staying upright. He felt like he was covering twice the distance as he randomly staggered from side to side and suddenly had a very literal understanding of the statistical concept of the random "drunkard's walk". As he staggered against the wall, knocking over a trashcan, he heard the single whoop of a patrol car siren behind him.

“Had a little too much to drink there pal?” The officer approached, shining the large flashlight at Toby. 

He winced at the bright light. “No. “ At the policeman’s scoff of disbelief, Toby added, “Drank some, spilled more, realized I shouldn’t be drinking with head trauma.”

“You reek of tequila. Ok, you can sleep it off in the drunk tank.”

“No!” Toby started to panic. “If I go to sleep, I’ll wake up dead. I mean I won’t wake up. I have an epidural hematoma. I am bleeding into my brain. I need to get to a hospital.”

“Why didn’t you call for an ambulance?”

“My phone got broken when my head got broken. Please, I need to get to the hospital. If you don’t believe me, look at how my left pupil stays dilated when you shine your flashlight in it.”

As the bright light flashed in his face, pain lanced through his head. He collapsed, arms around his head. “Please, just take me to the hospital.” Toby whimpered. He managed to whisper, “If the doctors say I’m ok, you can lock me up.”

The first officer turned to his partner. “His eyes did look weird. He may just be on something but let's play it safe and call for an ambulance.”

Toby wanted to give the officer his thanks, but pain and darkness overtook him.


	4. Nobody's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy returns to the garage. A short chapter for Happy.

Happy pulled up to the garage. Lights were on but the “company car” was gone. She was not sure if Toby was still there, or if he would listen to her, but she had to try. She hoped she could tell him what she needed to, but she had not managed when he would have been the calm, understanding psychiatrist, how could she face him now, when he was justifiably angry and hurt. She stared at the garage for at least half an hour before she finally got up the nerve to go in. When she got inside she found no sign of Toby. She found a half empty bottle of tequila on the table and a broken mug on the floor. Drinking, smashing things, had Toby gone looking for a poker game? 

“Oh doc, what have you done?” Happy whispered. She suddenly realized how he would likely deal with this. He would go off the wagon and off the rails. He would find someplace to gamble and get into trouble and it was her fault. Her only hope was that there was no sign of Walter either. Happy could hope he had followed Toby and tried to keep him from falling too far down the rabbit hole. She debated about going to Toby’s apartment, but couldn’t bring herself to leave the garage again. She curled up on the couch to await the morning.


End file.
